1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to wagering games, gaming machines and networked gaming systems and methods and, more particularly, to wagering games, gaming machine and networked gaming systems and methods including customizable player avatars or character images.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, various types of gaming machines, systems, and methods have been developed with different features to captivate and maintain player interest. In general, a gaming machine allows a player to play a game in exchange for a wager. Depending on the outcome of the game, the player may be entitled to an award which is paid to the player by the gaming machine, normally in the form of currency or game credits. Gaming machines may include video presentations, flashing displays, lighted displays, or sound effects to capture a player's interest in a gaming device.
Another important feature of maintaining player interest in a gaming machine includes providing the player with many opportunities to win awards, such as cash or prizes. Additionally, gaming establishments frequently offer player cards to players which may have various perks associated with them, such as the accumulation of player points redeemable for cash, prizes, or services.
While gaming establishments have had a great deal of success in generating player interest, there continues to be an ongoing need to develop new games and attractions to maintain current player interest and to develop new player interest.